Administrative Core Abstract: The Administrative Core is a key component of our Center and has major responsibilities in the administration of the overall program. The Core consists of the PI, the Director of the Pilot Project Program, the COBRE Administrator, the Accountant and both the Director of the Writing Core and an Editor. In the past 10 years the Core has been responsible for the oversight of 34 awards made on the advice of our External Advisory Committee (EAC). These awards have resulted in grant applications resulting in over $40 million in external grant awards. The COBRE Administrator is responsible for overall management and supervision of the daily business of the Center. In addition the Administrator compiles data, aides with grant applications of Center members, prepares reports, supplies administrative help for the pilot project program, organizes meetings and supervises the Accountant. The accountant tracks budgets for all projects and cores, aids in billing for the flow cytometry core, and processes budget expenditures for EAC members, meetings and seminars. The Director of the Writing Core provides technical editing services to Center members and writing workshops.